Carly Beth is My Mask
by xxHeartBrokenxx
Summary: Goosebumps fanfic! It's been a year since Steve's Mask ordeal, and the summer is coming up fast. Chuck has fallen in love with Carly Beth, but can she ever feel the same? R&R! It's not that great! Consider yourself forwarned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been watching The Haunted Mask episodes lately and this has really been bothering me, so I just decided to write it. I'll do my best with it, buut it probably won't turn out that great. Please excuse any mistakes and please review! Have a nice day. xxHeartBrokenxx**

I sigh as I lean against the side of the school, one foot up against the bricks, my backpack on the ground next to me. I close my eyes and lay my head back on the wall. I'm waiting.

There's only two more days until school is out for the summer, and I have some major plans.

Hi, I'm Chuck Greene. And as previously stated; I'm waiting. Waiting for this girl to walk by. Everyday she comes around here on her way home. Her name is Carly Beth. Carly Beth Caldwell. And she's my mask. The mask that haunts me, because ever since last Halloween, I've been in love with her.

I open my eyes and look around as I hear footsteps coming. And there she is; walking towards me. I give a shaky sigh and the butterflies go crazy in my stomach. Because you see, she's beautiful. Like really beautiful. So beautiful that she's literally taken my breath away before.

"Hey, Chuck," she says as she passes me.

I lean away from the wall saying, "Carly Beth, wait up."

She turns back to me and tilts her head slightly to the side. "What's up?"

"Um, well…" My palms are sweating like crazy as I take a step closer to her. "You see…"

I take another step closer to her and press my lips lightly to hers. She pulls away faster than I can blink.

"I…" She presses her fingers to her lips, avoiding my gaze. "I have to go."

She rushes away and I scoop up my backpack as she disappears from view. My cheeks are beet red and I'm shaking so hard I'm surprised I can even stand, much less take a step.

Well that's just great. I waited so long, worked up so my much courage, and that's what it was met with. Her running away from me. I was going to wait till school was out to make my move, but I just couldn't wait any longer.

As I stalk home my sadness is replaced with anger. I kick a pop can that's lying around and it zings out and hit's a tree, then boomerangs back and hits my cheek, cutting me.

I pull my fingers away from my cheek and wipe some blood onto my shirt. Life truly is unfair!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm hoping this story is going to get better soon... Sorry for all the mistakes in chapter 1, I guess I was so eager to put it up I didn't really look for them, haha. Anyways, please excuse any mistakes in this chapter and have a great day! xxHeartBrokenxx**

I walk down my street angrily, muttering under my breath about how it all just sucks.

"Hey dude!" Steve catches up to me. "What happened to your cheek?"

"A pop can."

He looks at me a moment then does this exasperated little sigh thing. "What's your problem?"

Oh, I've only had my heart crushed.

"Tired," I grumble.

"Hi guys," Sabrina says, walking up to us.

Steve looks at her, surprised. "Are you in need of our services or something?"

"No, just walking."

"Why aren't you with Carly Beth?" I say difficultly.

"She's at home getting ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"She's got a date," Sabrina says simply.

"With who?" I burst out, and she and Steve both look at me oddly. I hunch my shoulders and look straight ahead.

"Michael Willis."

"Carly Beth is going on a date with _Michael Willis_?" Steve says, hopping slightly off the ground.

"She's not just going on _a_ date with him, she's dating him. They've been going out for two weeks."

"But isn't he dating Shannon Walters?" I can't help but ask.

Sabrina shakes her head. "No, they broke up last month."

I sigh and grit my teeth, frustration overtaking me again. Michael Willis. Carly Beth is going out with Michael Willis! I wouldn't mind so much if he weren't so…_him._

_Long, tan, and handsome. That's how the girls described him. He had moved here last year. I didn't even know Carly Beth knew him!_

"_I'll see you guys later," I say as we reach my house. It's all I can do not to stomp up the porch stairs and slam the door after me. _

_Carly Beth wanted to go out with Michael Willis? Fine. Everything will go back to the way it was before, then. _


End file.
